Would you?
by OMG.WTF.BBQ.DERP.O-o
Summary: What would happen if you went in the Harry Potter world? Would you change anything? Could you change anything? Full summary inside. Written for "A wake up Call from Hogwarts" competition. R
1. That's why you don't (do)go into pubs

**Summary: **What would happen if you went in the Harry Potter world? Would you change anything? Could you change anything?

**Full summary: **Alexandra "Lexi" Grayson was a 'regular' teenager; she did weird stuff with her friends, read fan fiction and did all kinds of teenager stuff. That all changed when she wakes up in the house of Severus Snape. Follow her as she tries to get back to her world while messing with the one an only Boy Wonder and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

**Rating: **T for swearing and some gore.

**A/N: **I made this fic for the "A wake up call from Hogwarts competition". I had to put myself in the Harry Potter world and create a story based on that. This story is set on Harry's second year and due to obvious reason AU. Any questions you may have PM me. I plan to post twice a week. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: That's why you DON'T (or do) go into abandoned pubs.**

'Gosh, what's so interesting about these stupid buildings?' I groan as I hear my friend Rosalie complain for the fifteenth time in the past hour. Rosalie usually is a good friend but she is very irritating sometimes. I mean we are in England! England, the home of the Queen, J.K Rowling, Harry Potter, the Tower of London, London's eye, Big Ben, and other great things and all she has done is whine about pointless things. Ever since we landed in London Monday, she's been complaining non-stop, 'The trip was boring' 'The food is yucky' 'Who is that old guy' 'Who's the fat lady in the crown' 'Those buildings are stupid' 'Is that Big Ben, I thought it was from a movie'. It was Wednesday now and I was at my wits end, if she kept complaining I can't be held responsible for my actions.

'Rosalie' the teacher sent Rose a stern look that clearly stated Shut-up-now-or-else-there-will-be-consequences-lat er, Mr. Grady was probably fed up with Rosalie too.

'What?' But since she is Rosalie, it wasn't clear enough. I slapped my face and turned to her.

'Rose, shut up please'

'Why? What did I do?' I hear some of my other friends around me groan and some guys of our group snicker.

'Rosalie just shut the hel-heck up' I've never really understood what is so wrong about swearing, I mean it just a way of expression and communicating, but I it didn't mean I was going to do it in front of a teacher. However I doubt he would have done anything beside silently congratulate me for doing it since he can't.

She was about to open her mouth again when our guide clapped her hands calling for our attention. She was an old and plump woman with black greying hair. She reminded me of a grandmother, not my grandmother but of one.

'Alright children, it's now 5:49 and yesterday I promised you kids some time to finally wander around on your own' I rolled my eyes, we are 14, well most of my class was anyways. Our guide kept forgetting our age, she at first thought we were grade 2's and when we told her we were grade 8 she just cooed 'of course you are, dears'. So now every time she speaks to us she treats us like we are some stupid 8 year-olds.

'So everyone understands? Ok, Toddles!' What? I snapped my head up and looked around, I had tuned out again. Oh well, I'll just to ask my friends what she said. I turned around to ask my question when I notice no one was there; I looked around and found myself alone. Great!

"LEXI, Come on!" I searched where the voice was coming from, I found Lisa standing more than 500 meters away from me. I let a growl of frustration; it was the fifth time that my friends let me standing alone this week. I sprinted towards them hoping I didn't slip since it had rained earlier in the day.

"Guys, would you wait for Lexi? We left her...again" I roll my eyes at Lisa's attempt to make my friends wait. Each time we are to go in groups they leave me behind, and each time it's Lisa who realizes they left me and tells the group to wait, and so far they haven't listened to her once.

Suddenly a raindrop falls on my nose, I look up and see that gray clouds have taken over the sky, I run faster so I don't get wet since it will obviously start raining soon. Finally I catch up to my friends; I'm a little bit breathless and panting. I find that they are standing in front of an abandoned pub. It's old and it looks like it will collapse at any moment. All of a sudden it starts to rain heavily and Myles enters the pub.

"Myles, What are you doing?" one of my friend screams, the rain was falling loudly and we could barely hear each other screaming.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm finding shelter"

"We can't go in there, we aren't allowed to"

Myles is about to reply when thunder interrupts him loudly. Then I saw his hair begin to rise, like when you put your hands in a static ball thingy. My eyes widen when I realize what was going to happen. I guess my friends realised the same when we all ran towards the pub. Moments later lightning struck right outside the building we had just entered.

I looked around the establishment, there were tables and chairs as far as I could see which wasn't really much since there was no light and it was very dark inside. The tables were dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. I walked further in the pub and tripped over a chair I fell hard on the stone floor and let out a sound of pain. I struggle to stand and fall again, I decide to turn my body around to make it easier to get up and I find Mark extending his hand I reach it and stand up. When I do, I stare into his dark olive green eyes and he looks into my dark brown ones, neither lets go of the others hand. We still continue to hold hands when Quinn clears her throat some moments later, we then proceed to jump apart and blush avoiding each others and Quinn's gaze.

"Well, it seems like there is a storm out there, we'll have to wait here until the rain stops"

"It's now 6:09, when are we supposed to meet the group again?" I asked since I remembered I had tuned out for that part of our guide's speech.

"Are you serious Lexi? Miss. Figs told us when like 20 times"

"Sorry I kind of tuned out"

"Were you day dreaming again? What were you day-dreaming of, Lexi? Someone you like maybe? You know a guy whose name is-"I glared at Quinn and told her with a sickly sweet voice to kindly shut up or else.

"Since you guys are having such a good time making fun of me, I'll look around. Maybe I can find something fun to do, while you idiots die of boredom" As I left the room, someone stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I let out a dramatic sigh and turned around. My eyes widened when I found it was Mark who held my wrist.

"Hey, Lexi Can I come with you?" My pulse was speeding up, and my mind was racing. I had at first created a mask to hide in when something like this happened so no one suspected anything, but now it was almost automatic, I didn't even have to think to create a sarcastic response, a mean insult, or a degrading comment. I now had to stop myself for saying hurtful things that I would later regret.

"If you must" I finally let it out in a sigh.

As we moved to the stairs I heard Quinn laugh. "Hey the lovebirds want some time alone!" I felt my cheeks warm up and I hurried my pace.

"Lexi and Mark sitting on a tree" Lisa began to sing

"K-I-S-S-S-S-I-N-G" Quinn continued

"Doesn't kissing have two S?" Asked Rose

"Not if you are kissing for along a time" giggled Lisa and Quinn at the same time.

I was mortified, I hated when they did that. Mark and I had reached the second floor landing but I could still hear the girls laughing. As we continued to walk silently side by side I vaguely remembered wondering where Myles was.

As we walked I heard the structure creak and squeak, raindrops hitting the wooden floors due to leaks in the roof, thunder clapping, and wind howling. Suddenly someone screamed, I let out a gasp and jumped, I also held on to Mark's arm. I turned my head so I could see his face, the corridor held no light so it was difficult to see but I noticed that Mark had paled and was scared as well. We decided to go where we heard the scream. I still hadn't let go of Mark's arm.

We heard the scream again but now it was coming from where we had come.

"Mark, go look there, I'm going to stay here and see if I can find what is making that noise"

"What? No! I'm not going there alone! I mean I'm not leaving you here alone" I rolled my eyes at his effort to look tough, and pushed him towards the place where the scream came from.

"Bye -bye Mark!" I looked around to see if there were any open doors, I kept walking deeper down the hall when I finally found an open door. I put my hand in the handle; I took a deep breath, turned the handle and pushed the door open. I saw someone crouching down; their face has facing the wall, so I couldn't see it, the room like the rest of the pub was dark.

"Hey Myles are you ok?" I suspected it was Myles since the others were down stairs and Mark was on the other side of the corridor.

They didn't respond so I walked closer towards the figure; I then put my hand on their shoulder. What happen next was so fast it was confusing as to know what exactly happened. The figure turned around as lighting struck the room, and then a bright ball of light appeared. It soon began to grow and shallow everything surrounding it. After that all I could see was light, and then it all was dark once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I do not how long I had spent in the oblivion state before I finally regained consciousness but I was glad I could finally know what had happened. When I did, I realised I was lying on a bed, it was hard and lumpy, the blankets that covered me were hot on my skin and the room had a putrid smell. The room was also eerie quiet; I couldn't hear anything and that worried me. I remembered that it was raining when I lost consciousness; I also remember my friends were laughing, and there was screaming too.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark room, no surprise there, but I sit up I see I'm in a bedroom, I remember that the room I had past out on was not a bedroom. I begin tot panic, _Where am I? This **has **to be some type of joke!_

Suddenly someone enters the room and shuts the door loudly making me jump. I turn towards the figure and see a man with shoulder-length greasy black hair, a long hooked nose and black...robes? I gasp when I notice he is holding a stick with his right hand. I knew who this man was, it was Severus Snape. When I realize this I faint once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wake up with a wand pointed at my face and a pair of obsidian eyes looking down on me. I clear my throat since it was kind of annoying having a wand pointed right in the middle of my face. Snape lowered his wand but kept his steady gaze.

"Severus I would really like if you would stop looking at me as if I were one of Neville's attempt at a simple potion" I see Snape's eyes widen just a bit when I say that, I had argued whether or not to make of fun of Severus but then realized this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" Snape's drawl was just as I imagined it, I squealed in my head at that fact. However I wondered what to answer, I knew I wasn't dreaming since so far I failed each one of my attempts to dream of the Harry Potter universe, but it was a possibility. I finally decide on how to answer Snape's question.

"Why should it matter to you who I am? And how do I know what?" I let out in my attempt to drawl. It's been a dream of mine to out-wit Snape and I was so going to do it.

"It matters to me who you are, you insolent child, since you are in my home being taken care of by me! And how do you know of Neville Longbottom's inability at potions?" Snape snapped (he-he that's funny) and his nostrils flared. I decided to mock Snape for a little bit longer by putting my finger on my chin and staying quiet for a long time.

"I am Alexandra (A.K.A Lexi by my friends *cough*minions*cough*) Grayson, a 14 year old girl, and I know about Neville's inability at potions because you just told me" I gave Snape a Malfoy worthy smirk and saw him get more aggravated, but then he became calm and smirked.

"Really? 14? You seem kind of small and young to be a teenager" I let out a hum of annoyance and pouted at Snape's statement. I'm one of the shortest in my class, however I'm not too small to be 14, I'm only slightly shorter than average, and as for looking 14, he shouldn't be the one talking since he certainly doesn't look the 30-something he is.

I then saw my reflection in the mirror, which was in front of the bed, and I gaped at my reflection. I certainly didn't look 14, and it wasn't due to the fact I had just turned 14 Sunday, but the fact that I looked the way I did when I was 12. Yes I know 2 years isn't really a difference, but for me it was. My shoulder length hair had return to hanging to middle of my back (not that I'm complaining, cutting my hair was a big mistake), my face was mostly cleared of pimples like it had back then, my face was slightly more pointed, and I was a whole 10 inches shorter!

"Well I used to be 14, now it seems like I'm 12! Tell me Severus, what year is it?" Severus seem disbelieving of the fact, but something fishy was going on and I had to get to the bottom of it, no body makes me lose 10 inches from my height and gets away with it.

"How can you not know what year it is?" Snape was probably suspicious of me now, I can't blame him really. I have said very weird things since I woke up.

"The same way I was 14 when I passed out and turned 12 when I woke up!"

"What are you going on about you dim-wit!"

"This is getting really annoying, why don't you just give me some of that truth potion so we can move on!" I was really confused about what was going on; arguing with Hogwarts' least liked professor was a complete waste of time. Probably after drinking the truth-serum Snape will take me to Dumbledore, not that I trust the guy but he does seem to know a whole awful lot.

"Why should I waste my potions on you?" Are all slytherins this unhelpful? Well desperate time call for desperate measures!

"Severus, the question is why shouldn't you, I mean I could be a death eater in disguise, or I could be a ministry official ready to arrest you due your death eater involvement, I could be a spy, or an assassin, I could even be Harry Potter! By not taking this measures you are putting yourself and Dumbledore at risk, I mean constant vigilance!" Snape didn't react at my speech; no wonder he is such a good spy.

"Why would you ask for the potion if you were any of those people?" Note to self Slytherins are impossible.

"Do you want your answers or not? I do not want you mind raping my mind so taking truth serum is a very effective way of getting the answers you want" I scowl at Snape, something that I rarely do, he was destroying my patience.

"You do seem to have a point...Alright, just wait here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING" Snape left and his robe did its signature move; I smile in awe at seeing such iconic actions.

I stand up from the bed and look around, there weren't a lot of things in the room and it was kind of messy, there were some books in a shelf near the door and the window was covered by some clothes letting just a bit of light in the room. I walk closer to the door and I'm surprised to find the putrid smell is stronger there.

I decide to walk back to the bed and wait for Snape to arrive, I have annoyed him enough for right now and I want him to help me. 15 minutes later Snape arrives with the potion and he looked as serious as ever.

"Drink this" He pours a bit of the potion in a small cup and he passes it to me, I drink it and I realize it doesn't taste like anything.

"What is your whole name?"

"Alexandra Danielle Grayson, but I go by many names like Lexi, Elle, Danni, Alex, etc..."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 14 on June 9, 2013, but right now I believe I'm 12" It kind of sounds funny when I say it in this monotone voice the potion is making me use, as I look at Snape I can see he is very confused.

"It's 1992, how is it possible you are here? You come from the future-"right now I'm giving Snape a you-don't-say-look "I have to take you to Dumbledore!"

"Finally you realize the importance of the situation"

"Silence, I'll take speak to Dumbledore right away"

Snape leaves in a hurry and I find myself once again alone. I sit in the bed and wonder how the hell I got here. It was technically impossible for me to get into a book. And why am I here? There must be a reason as for why I'm here, why was I brought to the Harry Potter world?


	2. that's why you must be nice to Dumbledor

**A/N: Wow 3 favorites, 2 follows and 1 review. That's more than I expected. A day late but it's now here. **

**I don't really like this chapter, but hopefully you do; no Harry Potter or other Hogwarts' student yet :( . So before I continue I have to make this clear, Dumbledore is not evil! He just is manipulative.**

**Chapter 2: That's why you are in your best behaviour when meeting Dumbledore**

After what it seemed like an eternity Snape finally returned to the room.

"I've spoken to Dumbledore and he wants us at Hogwarts right now"

"How are we getting there? I mean we can't apparate to Hogwarts" Snape raised an eyebrow at my knowledge but he let it go.

"We are traveling by Floo, and we leave now" He barked out the last word and leads me to the fireplace.

"No need to be so grumpy about it" I grumbled, a glare sent by Snape told me he heard it.

After traveling for the first time by Floo, which was terrifying and awesome, I stumble out of the fireplace and Severus helps me regain balance by putting a hand on my shoulder, using a little bit more force than necessary.

"Welcome Severus, Miss" Severus nodded in acknowledgment and I bowed in a mocking manner. Dumbledore's office looked exactly like it did in the movies; welcoming and it gave an atmosphere of trust and wisdom. However there was something mysterious and dark about it. There was something odd going on but I didn't know what, this unsettled me.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered one of his famous candies, I was tempted to accept but I didn't trust the guy completely, I've read far too many stories in which he puts truth potion in the candy or something that makes your magic weaker. I declined politely, Severus did as well.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and popped one of the sweets into his mouth; he then walked over where we were and motioned us to sit down.

"Severus, what was the matter of great urgency that required you to come to me?" Dumbledore smiled at us in an encouraging way. I also saw Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles; I can now guess why this twinkling gets annoying.

"This girl says she is from 2013" Dumbledore raised an eye-brow and motioned him to continue "Headmaster she said this under veritaserum! She is just 12; you can't expect her to be able to lye under its effects!"At this Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling but his smile was still the same

"Did she?" Severus simply nodded. "Then why don't we let her tell us her story" Dumbledore went back to his desk and sat down, after a couple of minutes of silence he told me to start.

"Well the thing is, I'm not sure how. I'll tell you what I know, alright?" Both men nodded, Snape signalled me to continue. "My name is Alexandra Grayson and I come from Canada"

"Why are you here in Great Britain, Miss. Grayson?" I sent Dumbledore a glare, if he wanted me to tell the story he better not interrupt me again.

"My class went to London as a fieldtrip. We were supposed to learn about the country's history and culture. Yesterday, I think it was yesterday anyways, I went into an old abandoned pub with my friends when it started to rain. I decided to look around and after some time I heard a scream, I then decided search for the person who was screaming. After a while, I finally found a door that was unlocked and went into the room, there was someone there. I thought it was one of my friends and walked towards them. Suddenly lighting struck and hit the room, then a bright light appeared and I passed out. The next thing I know I'm in Severus Snape's house at spinners end" after I finish my explanation Snape looks incredulously at me.

"How do you know where my house is?" that was probably why he looked like that, oops.

What should I tell them? What I say can greatly affect what will happen. Wait, if I'm already here then that will change the story, it won't really matter if I tell them anything since things will change with me here. However I have to be careful in what I do tell them, if I'm right then I don't what will and won't happen.

"Where I'm from, there is a series called Harry Potter-"at this Snape sneers distastefully and Dumbledore finally stops smiling"it follows his life from first year until his seventh year and the war against Voldemort"

"What happens, Miss. Grayson? What you say can help us win before a war breaks out"

"I don't know, uh I was never a big fan of the series. I just know the things a friend told me" I decided to lie, as much as what I knew could help, it could also do a lot of harm. I could be captured and tortured by death eaters so I can tell them how to revive Lord Voldemort, and that's not cool.

Severus drew his brows in confusion. He probably didn't believe me; I did show a lot of magical knowledge at his house. But I really didn't care about him; it was Dumbles I was worried of. However Dumbledore was looking at me in disappointment, he bought it, but then smiled weakly. "Do you anything that might help?"

"I know Voldemort comes back in Harry's fourth year, that's the only useful thing I can remember at the moment" Dumbledore nods sombrely and stands up once again. "Severus, would you mind leaving us alone?"His tone clearly stated this was not a suggestion but a command. Snape sneers and heads to the fireplace, he then steps in and disappears in the mysterious green flames.

"You will stay at Hogwarts until I can find a way to send you back to your world. Hogwarts it's the safest place for you right now. The knowledge you hold is very dangerous and if your secret gets out you will become a target. Hogwarts will protect you" I inwardly snort. After reading all Harry Potter books I notice a common trend: someone either is in mortal danger or killed every year at Hogwarts.

"How old are you Miss. Grayson?"

"Um... right now I'm...err...12" There was probably no point in complicating things by talking about my de-aging predicament.

"Very well you will be starting second year in the fall" I do a happy dance in my mind "But I do beg you to do not divulge any information you have about the books, as the knowledge may fall in the wrong hands and bring devastating consequences for our world" Dumbledore looked at me with upmost seriousness, his eyes were cold and calculating so unlike the twinkling blue he had sported earlier in my arrival. It meant to be intimidating, make me keep my mouth shut by threatening me, however that wouldn't work. I won't pass up this opportunity to change the series to my liking. This would become like some twisted fan fiction story. I smile at the though while I felt like someone was watching my life in a screen.

"-Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. Some teachers have stayed in the castle and will catch you up so you can be at the same level of you future peers" I suddenly realized that Dumbledore was still talking. Realizing I had tuned out once again I hoped that what I missed wasn't important.

"Excuse me headmaster, but where will I stay for the holidays. I know you said here at Hogwarts, but where is my room?"

"There is statue of a lizard further down the hall of my office; you will have to tap it 3 times and it will come to live, it will ask you a question and you must answer it correctly so it can grant you passage. You can change the question if you please to accommodate yourself better, but I ask you to not bring any of the other students in your room." The location of the room was meant to keep a close watch on me, and he knew I knew that.

"When will I be sorted? I heard from my friend students go to different houses when they attend Hogwarts" I saw an emotion flicker in Dumbledore's eyes but I couldn't name it.

"Do you know anything about the houses, Miss Grayson?"I had a bad feeling about this question, I decided to play dumb.

"Nothing, I just know that you're sorted into a house and that dictates where you stay and which your classes are" Dumbledore's grandfatherly smile widen slightly and his eyes twinkled again, but they did in a different manner.

"Houses sort you based on your qualities and the ones you value. You will be sorted along with the first year at the welcoming feast" this was getting better and better "However I'm worried by sorting you; you may end up in a house which a lot of the students had parents who follow Voldemort. It could be easy to get to you in a vulnerable time. Not to mention people will not accept you easily and may not trust you" I finally understood what that unnamed emotion in Dumbledore's eyes was. He wanted me in his side, an alley who knew how to kill Voldemort. He didn't want me to go to the "dark side". He was using my insecurities against me, the human desire to fit in and be popular. He was underestimating me, but I do have to admit that I would have fallen for this when I was 12 (actually 12, not this weird de-aged 12). I did a lot of growing up in since then.

"Really, sir? People will avoid me if I'm in certain house? But why?" Dumbledore may be in the light side but he has to learn that people aren't his to control and manipulate.

"That is just the way we are, my child"

We stood in silence for a few more moments before I asked to be dismissed because I was exhausted.

"Of course, you can leave now. I believe you had a very rough day. Remember to wake up early tomorrow, Hagrid is going to take you shopping" he paused and then smiled "I hope your room is at your liking" He winked and left me leave in peace.

As I exited his office I wondered what he meant by that. Dumbledore was an interesting character, he may be manipulative but he was also off his rocket quite often.

**xXx**

The halls of Hogwarts were mesmerizing. Everything about them was captivating; the portraits, the ghost floating around, even the architecture of the castle was so fascinating! I probably took longer than necessary to get to the Lizard statue, but actually being in Hogwarts was so overwhelming, it was a-dream-come-true and getting to be a witch was the most amazing thing that had happened to me so far!

I tapped on the Lizard statue 3 times like Dumbledore told me too. As soon as I had touched it for the third time it moved and acted as if it were real, as if it was awakening from a long slumber.

"_I got no lungs or chest but I need air, I'm not living yet I grow, I got no mouth but I'm allergic to water. What am I?" _The lizard said it was a riddle that I needed to answer so I could get in. Very Ravenclaw if you asked me.

I stood there for a couple of minutes before I got the answer. However I wanted to try something first, it was probably a waste of time but it was worth a shot

"You area Lizard statue" I stated. The statue looked at me bewildered, like I was some kind of idiot.

"Well, you are." the statue just blinked "Gee, got no sense of humour? Whatever, the answer is fire" the statue then moved out of the way and a purple door with a white handle appeared. After passing through the door I find a set of stairs and groan, I wasn't in the mood for them. Finally, I reach another purple door and open it, hoping there were no more stairs behind it.

My room was awesome. As soon as I entered I felt, for the first time in my life, at home. Everything was me, or what I thought it was anyways.

I decided to explore my new home and see what Dumbledore meant.

There were 3 rooms in total; the bedroom, the living room, and the bathroom. By the way the living room was set up I believe Dumbledore expected me to break the Bring-no-one rule.

The living room walls were painted exactly the way I wished to paint my own; They were a deep purple-blue colour, but the colour wasn't solid, some parts were darker than others and some where lighter, some more blue than purple others more purple than blue. But the best part was the eye. A giant green eye covered most of the left side wall; it was so beautifully painted I stood there admiring it for over 10 minutes. The chairs were comfy and deep blue. The floor was dark oak and there was a wide window letting a lot of natural light in.

The bedroom looked like if I were in the middle of New York. The walls had a buildings on them like a photo I saw once, there were cars and people as well. Instead of a bed there was a hammock hanging from the ceiling, there was a desk against the wall opposite of the hammock and there was a shelf with books on psychology and suggestion.

The bathroom, well it was a bathroom. What do you expect me to say? I'm not going to go on how big or small it was, or how the showers could fit the whole quidditch team or something like that. There was nothing special about it, besides it having bright yellow walls nothing more was dazzling about it.

I wonder what time it was and looked down to my wrist, I silently thank God that I brought a watch and realized it was already 11 pm. I went to my room and then to my hammock, I was worn out, it had been a very weird day. As soon as I laid there I dimly wondered if all of this had been a dream. I really hoped it wasn't.


	3. That's why I hate portkeys

**A/N:** Yay finally chapter 3 has arrived! Sorry for the delay, but high school was harder than I expected. Anyways, in this chapter I finally talk to a Hogwarts' student (bet you don't guess right) and get my wand. This is far the longest chapter yet so enjoy (and review)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: That's why I hate portkeys**

I woke up feeling rested. It was weird since I had woken up several times during the night, I wondered if it had anything to do with the fact I was going to Diagon Alley today. To be honest I wasn't overly excited about the trip, there were so many things that could go wrong. I wasn't one to ever doubt Murphy's Law.

I got out of my hammock and went to the closet. I was surprised that there were some clothes in there, they were mostly "muggle" clothes but there were also some wizard robes. I took a grey GAP hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

40 minutes later I was waiting for Hagrid in my living room. After 10 minutes of waiting, I wondered how I was supposed to know if Hagrid was outside my room. I sighed and lazily walked up to the purple door and walk down the annoying stairs, when I reach the second door, I could hear someone arguing. I then realized it was Hagrid screaming at the statue, he was probably trying to guess the answer. I smiled; I had changed the question yesterday. The new question was "Pepsi or Coke?" And the he answer, of course, was neither. It was "Is there a difference?" I smiled softly to myself when I remembered the time someone had asked Mark that question, he was so livid he couldn't form a coherent thought.

After listening at Hagrid pathetic excuses for an answer, I finally decided to open the door and put Hagrid out of his misery.

"Hullo Hagrid, I'm ready to go to-"dramatic pause "-_Diagon Alley_" I finished with SpongeBob's imagination rainbow hands.**¹**

"Good morning, Alexandra! Professor Dumbledore is expecting us in his office" **²**

"Then let's get going, I mean we shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting, surely he has more important things to do today" like maybe buy a month's supply of lemon drops or going to get a shave. I snort at my absurd comment and Hagrid looks at me funny. Yeah right, the day Dumbledore shaves is the day Severus moves on from Lily. "Oh and call me Lexi"

We walk down the hallway in silence, which I think is estrange; Hagrid never stops speaking about something or other, even if is sometimes was annoying it was something I grew to expect from reading the books. It was time to do something about it

I put on my most innocent face and put to the test my acting skill; as daft as Hagrid was, he was a trusted and loyal ally to have by your side.

"Umm...Mr. Hagrid...D-d-do you know Professor Dumbledore well?" I asked in a small and shy voice, adults were often more sympathetic when a child looked more vulnerable.

"I reckon I do, very well if I say so me-self, why do you ask?" the giant man look proud to be able to know Albus Dumbledore, he was probably his hero.

"H-has he ever...err hurt someone?" I squeaked as if I was afraid of the giant, well giant to me anyway. Hagrid stopped and looked at me; I put the mask of uncertainty and saw the man's eyes flash concern and sympathy. My acting skills were better than I thought! But then again Hagrid has always been somewhat thick, so easy to manipulate. Don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of my deceit, well maybe a little bit, I do have a conscience but if I don't end up in Gryffindor (which is very likely) it may be impossible to get in the half-giant's good side, and something tells me I need to have Hagrid by my side.

"Why, Lexi! That's ridiculous! Professor Dumbledore would never hurt someone, and don't have a doubt about that! He is the noblest man I've known..."He continued his speech about the goodness of Dumbledore. The man's face filled with respect and admiration as he talked about the ancient Gryffindor, someone had to be incredibly stupid not to notice that Hagrid looked up to the man, he had nothing but good things to say about him; it was somewhat sweet but sickening.

When it seemed like Hagrid was not going to stop his praises about old Dumbles I cut in before he could bore me to death.

"Thank you, Mr. H-Hagrid" I looked up and gave a hesitant smile. I intended to give a fake smile but something while looking at Hagrid made me give one of my rare smiles.

"No worry, I'm glad to have helped you. Students shouldn't fear their professors" tell that to Snape I thought dryly "and just call me Hagrid" I simply nodded.

We continued walking down the long hall, but this time Hagrid was talking animatedly about Harry and his escapades last year. Honestly! The man was full of stories and bits of information about the boy; some were creepy enough to have me consider if Hagrid was stalking Harry before mentally gagging at an image my brain kindly supplied, bad brain! Bad brain!

However I found myself attentively listening to them hoping to know more about my childhood hero's everyday life. From his favourite juice to his Friday visits to Hagrid's hut and the random bits of information that never appeared in the books, like Harry hating cauliflower with passion, I loved to learn about him, knowing the real him. But as hilarious I found Harry wore teddy bear briefs, I couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy about Hagrid's openness, how he trusted me so easily. Didn't he learn to beware of stuttering estrangers last year?! I mean if it was so easy to get information out of him, how is it Dumbledore didn't die sooner?

Finally after the long walk that seemed to take an eternity, we arrived to the Headmaster's office. Unfortunately, Hagrid didn't know the password and stood there saying random words he thought were the password, each attempt more ridiculous than the last. It took all my will-power not to say something that could jeopardize my image in front of Hagrid and took deep breaths. I then decided to think of what the password might be.

I then began to say the names of various sweets, thinking it was something Dumbledore would do, but as I said every candy and sweet name I could think of I realized how hopeless this situation was. My patience was growing thin; patience was certainly not one of my virtues.

I was about to lash out at the entrance in a burst of pure rage when Dumbledore walked out of his office, when I saw him my anger was gone in a flash; it had come and gone so quickly I wondered if it was even there in the first place. Great! My second day here and I'm already going crazy.

"Hagrid, Ms. Grayson! I was beginning to think you got lost" Dumbledore was wearing a long ugly lime coloured robe, his half-moon spectacles half-way down his nose and his white long beard perfectly groomed. I idly wondered how long it took to grow and how long did he spend taking care of it everyday.

"Sorry Headmaster, it was my fault. I forgot your password" he looked sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"Didn't Ms. Grayson tell you? I was sure I told her yesterday" he looked at me expectantly.

"So s-sorry headmaster, I might of f-forgotten it" I replied in a whisper still trying to look innocent. The truth was I tuned out for most of what Dumbledore said yesterday, he might as well have confess to the Potter's murder for all I know.

"It's all right child. Do not worry, my password is _cockatrice" _Hagrid and I nodded. Dumbledore signalled us to follow him. We walked up the stairs to his office, Dumbledore and Hagrid making small talk; probably talking about the weather or other trivial things. However I was in deep thought, I had read or heard the word cockatrice before somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I tried hard to remember where the word might have been used, the more I thought the more frustrated I got. The only reason it bugged me so much was because I got this tingly feeling in my head signalling it was important.

We entered Dumbledore's office and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Nothing had changed in the last 10 hours since I left, not that I expected it to change. Dumbledore didn't sit; instead he went to a cabinet and took something from it. It was a beautifully carved flute, the wood was light and it was most likely hand made.

"It's a beautiful flute, sir" I said in awe, I wondered how it must sound like, and closed my eyes in delight.

"Yes, beautiful indeed. I bought it a few years back from a merchant near London. I must say he was very skilled; the things he sold were breath taking. I remember when I bought the flute there was this stunning necklace, I believe it was full of magic I was about to buy it, but I settle on the flute instead. It's a shame that I never saw him again." I had a weird tingling feeling in my head but I decided to ignore it, I needed to listen to Dumbledore.

"Is that the portkey, professor?" Hagrid's voice broke me from my trance. I must have spent too much time thinking about the flute and the merchant.

"Yes, Hagrid, it is. It will activate in a few minutes so you better hurry" I made to take the flute but Hagrid beat me to it, _it seems like I'm_ _travelling by Hagrid_ I thought grumpily.

The flute then began to glow and the world began to spin, I felt dizzy and cursed wizard's traveling means. Eventually the spinning halted, I hanged on to Hagrid's coat so I wouldn't collapse.

Diagon Alley could only be described as magical. It wasn't too busy, but that was probably because it was too early in the summer for students to come buy their supplies. The streets weren't empty by any means; they were just not as crowded as they could be. Men and women dressed in different coloured cloaks made their way passed us, some muttering under their breath about Hagrid's size and clumsiness.

Hagrid and I began to buy stuff from the list. We began at the apothecary buying stuff for potions and looking around. The apothecary was bigger and brighter than I expected; it was also grosser but let's not go there, okay? I bought potions supplies and questioned who would enjoy working with these ... _unpleasant_ (to say it nicely) materials? '_Perhaps unpleasant people?'_ I thought with Snape and Malfoy on my mind_._

After buying my potions stuff, we went to buy my other equipment like a cauldron, brass scales, etc...Spending probably an eternity comparing and buying the objects with the resources Dumbledore gave us we finally paid for them and turn to leave. Just as we were about to exit the store I found a glass telescope; it was big and long and see-through. I took it up to my eye to see if it worked but unfortunately it slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. The telescope shattered making a giant mess and noise, afraid of being found guilty I ran out the shop (scene of the crime) to catch up with Hagrid.

We then proceeded to Madam Malkin's. Happy to have another costumer Madam took me to a stool and began to measure me while I stood there awkwardly. 3 robes and countless of needles puncturing my skin later, Hagrid and I decided to take a much needed break.

We went to the ice cream shop and Hagrid bought us Bertie Bott's every flavour ice cream. _Every spoonful a different flavour! _It said, to be honest I wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but gave Hagrid a smile. He tried too hard, but he still tried.

"So Lexi, how do you like our world so far?"It took me a while to comprehend what Hagrid was saying, as his accent was difficult for me to understand.

"It's like nothing I ever seen or imagined" I said truthfully

"Well this is the wizarding world!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Hagrid, could you tell me about the houses at Hogwarts" I asked, I always wondered if Hagrid had something to say about the other houses besides '_Everyone says Hufflepuffs are a lot o' duffers' _and '_There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin'_

"Of course Lexi, you will want to learn about your future house" was said through a mouthful of ice cream, I grimaced disgusted.

"Well, they say Hufflepuffs are duffers, but I honestly think they are just annoying. Always asking about how your day was..." I nod at Hagrid's stories (more like complains) about Hufflepuffs and wonder if a quality of Gryffindor's is excessive talking.

"How about the others?" I asked before he bored me enough to make me fall sleep or in an extreme case...die.

"Ravenclaws are smart but are a bunch of know-it-alls, always have their noses stuck in a book thinking they're always right. And slytherins, are a lot of stuck up, spoil brats. Always threatening you with their parents. I tell you all wizards who turned bad came from that house..." I never imagined Hagrid disliking slytherins that much; it was as if the whole house had bullied him or something.

"Isn't there one more house"

"What? Another- Blimey! I almost forgot to talk about Gryffindor. When I was at Hogwarts it was my house. Did I tell you Harry is in that house? Gryffindor the house o bravery and novelty..." we (more like Hagrid) continues talking about Gryffindors and Hogwarts as we exit the ice cream shop and walk the streets of Diagon Alley.

As I listen to Hagrid I realized that we were heading to the most magical store (in my opinion) in Diagon Alley, Ollivander's. It was narrow and shabby; the letters were peeling and faded. As we entered a little bell rang somewhere in the shop. The shop looked old and dusty; many stands filled with boxes could be seen behind the desk. An old man with pale wide eyes and grey hair greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Ms...?" Mr. Ollivander said with a soft, kind of mystical voice.

"Grayson, Alexa Grayson" I decide to go by what my parents call me, Mr. Ollivander was way too creepy in my opinion.

"Oh Rubeus, we see each other again! I hope you haven't been using that umbrella of yours" Olllivander said sternly, Hagrid in the other hand was blushing and shuffling his feet.

"No I haven't sir" I could see Ollivander didn't believe him.

"Now, Ms. Grayson, what do you know about wands?" He took a tape measurer and started measuring. It was the second time that I was violated by a tape measurer today, wonderful.

"All have different cores, woods and flexibilities. The cores are made out of 3 magical substances, no 2 wands are the same because the animals you take the core from are not the same" I stated simply, no need to go in to deep in the subject.

"Ah are you interested in wand lore Ms. Grayson?" He was looking through the boxes and took a long brown wand.

"It's pretty interesting" He shoved the wand to my hands

"10 inches holly and unicorn hair" I flicked it but he soon took it away. He then proceeded to bring me a 14 inch oak wand with dragon heartstring, a 13 ½ inch ash and phoenix feather wand, and a 9 inch maple and unicorn hair before he left to a room at the back of the store. He stayed there for a good 10 minutes before he returned. He held a box, like the others in the shop. The wand inside seemed pretty average but the old man was smiling widely.

"Acacia wood and phoenix feather, 12 ½ inches. Brittle" I took the wand and soon felt like electricity was passing through my body; a buzzing feeling overflowed my body.

Ollivander looked thoughtfully at me, like if he was debating something. He then opened his mouth, but soon closed it. A couple of seconds later he did the same but this time words came out of his mouth.

"Ms. Grayson, I keep a limited amount of these in stock; acacia is very temperamental, as they are difficult to match with witches and wizards. Powerful, yet they withhold their full power to all but the most gifted wizards. I wish you luck with your wand" his words echoed through my mind long after we paid for my wand and left the shop.

Was I a gifted witch? Will my wand let me use its full potential or not? Questions like this clouded my mind, and soon the people I saw walking past blended in with the background.

**xXx**

It was little after 4 when Hagrid told me he had to do some Hogwarts business and left me in the book shop to look for my school books. After reading the list I noticed it was the year in which Lockhart taught D.A.D.A, awesome, I thought sarcastically.

As I looked for the extensive collection of Lockhart's fakecomplishents I saw a boy in a dark corner of the shop. I didn't recognize the boy from neither the Harry Potter movies nor books. The boy was probably 4 inches taller than me, but he wasn't muscular nor had a thick built. He was skinny and his skin was kind of greyish pale, his hair was weird grey-brown and he had his nose stuck on a big and old book. He was wearing robes so he was probably a pure-blood or a half-blood, as I got closer I accidently tripped over something and fell against a shelf making various books fall and make loud thump noise. The boy looked up from his book and glared at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled and picked up the books, and as luck would have it they were some of Lockhart's books. I let out a noise of gratefulness and turn to leave.

"I wouldn't buy those if I were you, they are full of rubbish" I turn around and rise and eyebrow, he knew that Lockhart was a farce?

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice seeing as they are in my Hogwarts list" He scanned me, looking at me thoroughly from my head to my feet. He seemed like he was studying every inch of my body. Eventually he seemed satisfied and stretched out a hand to me.

"I'm Theodore Nott, nice to meet you" Ah so he was Theodore, the fifth Slytherin boy who always was by himself. "Alexandra Grayson" I took and shook his hand.

"First year?" he asked.

"Nah, second year" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "If you are a second year, then how come I didn't see you last year?"

"I'm new, my mentor died a couple of weeks ago and since my mum is a muggle she couldn't teach me magic. So she talked to Dumbledore and voila! I'm attending Hogwarts" I lied smoothly

Theodore still seemed uncertain.

"Your mentor? If your mom is a muggle how did she get you a mentor?"

"My dad was a squib, so he grew up in a magical household. When I got my letter to attend school in the states my parents declined and my dad got me a mentor, an old friend of his." I should remember this lie, also tell it to Dumbledore.

"You are from the United States? Well not that it isn't obvious judging by your accent..."

"I'm not from the U.S, I'm from South America. But I had moved North by the time I was to attend magic school" well it was true, mostly.

"What ar-" he suddenly cut off. I could tell someone was standing behind me.

"Theodore is time to go, we can't waste any more time in this...place" a harsh and cold voice laced with disgust said; Nott Sr. probably.

"Going father" Theodore said as he put the book back in the book shelf and walked past me to leave with his father.

I could feel the eyes of the elder Nott on my back. He was probably trying to burn me with his gaze. Stupid death eater.

"Theodore, haven't I taught you nothing? You shouldn't be in company of those...mud-bloods, much less speak to them" he sneered.

"Hey mud-bloods are children of muggles! My father was a squib, so therefore I'm not a mud-blood" I said with a hint of mockery, Nott's eyes were burning and his sneered deepened; it was fun to taunt death-eaters.

"A squib? If his parents had some sense they wouldn't have let him live" with that Nott turned around to leave with Theodore soon behind. I rolled my eyes at Nott's comment, was that expect to hurt me? No wonder they lost.

I continued my search for the remainder of Lockhart's books, 30 minutes later I had found everything and bought it with the money Hagrid had gave me. I was now waiting outside the shop waiting for Hagrid to return.

I tuned myself out from the outside world when I suddenly felt someone pocking me. Yelping loudly, I turn around to find Theodore Nott standing with an amused look on his face. Scowling and trying to regain my composure I asked what with as much annoyance as I could muster.

"I just wanted to apologize for my father's behaviour" he said politely and expressionless.

"Apologizing? I never thought I saw the day were a Slytherin apologized to a 'mud-blood' " Theodore's eyes narrowed and his gazed intensified.

"How dare you judge me based on a ridiculous stereotype?" He said in a fierce voice "It's thanks to them this sort of things happen" he seemed to have realized something because he stopped ranting and asked in a lower voice "How did you know I was in Slytherin?"

"I was talking to Hagrid and he mentioned something about a Nott in Slytherin... It could have your father..."

"Hagrid? The Hogwarts' game keeper?" he grimaced slightly. I wondered what Hagrid must have done to gain that reaction from the boy.

"Yeah the one and the same, why do you ask?" I saw him get a very disgusted look before putting on a mask void of emotion again, however his eyes betrayed him.

"Let's just say I rather not talk about it" I laughed loudly at the boy's embarrassment.

The sun was low and people were beginning to leave the Alley, I saw Hagrid making his way towards us.

"Hey about your father, don't worry about it. I was expecting that kind of reaction, I am wearing muggle clothes. I have to go, see ya at Hogwarts" I left and walked towards Hagrid who had knocked down a stand. The man was a walking disaster.

"Did you get everything?" Hagrid said as we walked to a dark alley

"Yep. Professor Lockhart sure did write a lot of books"

"I do hope he stays this year, I mean with what happened last year I sure wish for a good wizard teaching class"

"What do you mean Hagrid?"

"Err...I shouldn't have said that" I was about to ask again when an enchanting symphony soon started playing.

"That must be the portkey warning us to go" I grabbed Hagrid's coat and soon felt the familiar spinning. Finally after what it seemed decades, the world stopped spinning and we landed on Dumbledore's office.

"Ah you have arrived, I see you have bought your materials" Dumbledore stated with twinkling eyes. Urg.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. May I be excused? Today was a tiring day" saying I was tired was an understatement, I was beat. I hadn't collapsed yet because that would have been embarrassing.

"Of course, you may be excused. I'll ask a house elf to take your stuff to your rooms"

"Thank you" I said finally and left as fast as I could without drawing to much attention to myself.

I walked down the long hallway, today not as many ghost hung out around. I heard a loud crash and someone yelling; _it must be Peeves and Filch. They kind of remind me of Tom and Jerry, always chasing each other. _

I arrived at the statue sooner than I had yesterday, I muttered the answer to the question and the purple door appeared. I walked up the stairs and opened the second purple door and head to my bedroom. Finally lying on the combines of my hammock, I fall sleep plotting on how I was going to turn this year the best year Hogwarts had ever seen.

**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office**

Hagrid told me how the day went. I was surprised on how the girl acted so different from what I had seen yesterday when she arrived. Yesterday she was so rebellious, kind of like Nymphadora. There was fire in her that would make her a great fighter, but from what Hagrid told me it seemed like she was like young Longbottom. However it didn't matter she held the knowledge that could lead to the destruction of Voldemort once and for all.

Unknown to them, a mysterious figure was watching their every move. He was smiling widely thanking the Gods his plan had finally worked; so many hours of research and failed attempts had finally paid off. Alexandra's fate was now sealed, along with the ones of the wizarding world.

* * *

**1: **you know the episode in where SpongeBob uses a box to play and tells squidward to use it he needed imagination? _Wow I feel so childish now O.o_

**2: **I can't do Hagrid's accent deal with it.

The wand I used in the story is the one I have in Pottermore :P


End file.
